


The Silence of Our Music

by CuriosityKilledtheCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Subtext, Gen, Love, M/M, extra fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityKilledtheCas/pseuds/CuriosityKilledtheCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas just wants to impress Dean with his dancing skills. The only problem? He doesn't have any. And Dean's more than willing to give him a few tips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence of Our Music

“Ouch! Dammit, Cas, what’re you doing?” Dean grumbled, shaking off the pain in his left foot. He’d been watching Castiel jump around the motel room for what seemed like an eternity, when the angel stomped carelessly on all five toes.

“I believe it is called dancing. A prime cultural experience, Dean. You of all people should recognize it, being human and such.”

“Dancing?” Dean scoffed, “That was sure as hell not dancing. You looked like Happy Feet out there.”

Sam had dragged him to see that stupid kids’ movie when they were in Los Angles back in 2007. Apparently movies about idiot penguins learning how to dance were all the rage. Fucking penguins.

“Happy Feet?” Cas’ eyebrows pulled together in confusion, “I was not aware that body parts could possess emotion.”

“No, it’s— never mind,” he rolled his eyes. “What possessed you to learn this ‘cultural experience’ anyways? What, Sammy trying to get you into some human hobbies?”

Castiel looked down at his question, staring at the ground underneath his feet with a blush prominent on his face and shrugged.

“Well?” Dean prompted, when no legitimate answer came.

“I just— I heard you speaking recently about enjoying certain dancing procedures and I thought, maybe, with your birthday coming up and all, I would try and make you—“

“Cas, did you happen to be listening in on me and Sam yesterday when we came back from our case at the strip club?”

“Perhaps.”

Dean looked at him for a long moment before breaking into obnoxious laughter.

“I think… I think you have the wrong kind of dance moves in mind, man,” He chuckled, practically choking on his drink. What, did Cas think he meant ballroom dancing?

“What do you mean?” Castiel squinted, his head tilting slightly.

Shaking his head, Dean just laughed before he could manage an appropriate response.

“It’s not important,” He decided out loud. No sense in embarrassing the guy, “You were really going to learn how to dance for my birthday?” He focused on instead, only getting a short nod in response, “Well that’s… Nice, Cas, real nice.”

“I wanted to, uh, impress you. I know you must have seen many dancers in your time here, but I’m having certain,” he paused, trying to find the right word, “Complications with my dance moves. I may require… instruction.”

“You need help learning to dance?” Dean did his best to translate Castiel’s normally complicated response to normal-people English.

“Correct.”

Sighing, he stood up and made his way over to the confused, frustrated angel with a half-amused smirk on his face.

“What?” Cas asked, looking at his expression.

“You don’t ask for help very often,” he shrugged, “It’s very human of you.”

“Thank you?” It came out as a question rather than an expression of gratitude.

Dean’s grin widened, shuffling in front of Castiel so he could show him his moves.

“What kind of dancing are we looking at here? Hip hop? Or, like, just your classic dance party moves?”

There was an indecisive pause before Cas answered.

“I was thinking, perhaps, you could show me a more classical approach.”

“You mean, like, Cinderella ball dancing?”

“Cinderella is a fictional character, Dean.”

Maybe it was the silly comments Cas was making, or maybe Dean was flattered he was trying to learn something so foreign to him, but in that moment, Dean Winchester agreed. He grabbed Cas’ hand in his own, stepping lightly with his left foot. He had to wait a little while before Cas caught on and stepped with him. Then, again, he stepped forward, and his partner stepped back. They moved in sync, Castiel finally catching on to how it worked. Dean led, and all he had to do was follow.

After a few steps, Cas started to laugh.

“What?” Dean demanded.

“There’s no music,” He said, “I’m certain there’s supposed to be music.”

“You don’t need music to Dance. You just need the right partner.”

Their awkward, clunky footsteps started to smooth out, the longer they moved together. The silence worked just as well as music, with the occasional laughter from Cas. Dean’s hand was sweating, but neither of them seemed to mind. And Cas stepped on Dean’s foot every other second, but he didn’t seem to mind about that either. The whole thing was perfectly imperfect.

“No, you have to turn the other way!” Dean shook his head at one point. He was trying to get the angel to spin, but every time he tried to spin him out and back into his arms, he would screw up and they would end up on the floor.

“I don’t understand!” Cas groaned in protest as they collapsed for the third time.

“It’s okay,” Dean chuckled, “Don’t get worked up.”

“Dancing is hard.”

“So it life, now get your feathery ass back up so I can teach you this move, got it?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He grumbled, huffing and pouting until they got it right.

When their little lesson had come to an end, Cas was both relieved and disappointed. For one thing, he didn’t have to mess up anymore. But for another… he missed the feel of Dean’s hand in his. The other had resting on the small of his back. He missed having the excuse of staring into his green eyes. He missed the music in his head.

“Dean?” He asked.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Can you teach me more? Later?”

All he got in reply was a grin and a wink.

“Maybe if you’re good, I’ll teach you how to grind tomorrow.”

Cas beamed, dimples showing, until it dawned on him.

“Dean?” He asked again.

“Yeah?”

“What is grinding?”


End file.
